


You're Someone To Me

by hxpefrye



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxpefrye/pseuds/hxpefrye
Summary: A drabble collection of reyder (mostly m!ryder/reyes) fics and docs that i never posted, might as well share them than leaving them in my docs.Some of them are connected to canon storyline, some of them are AU, some of them are just ridiculously fluffy for no absolute reason, and there's smut.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott needs sleep, Reyes gives cuddles.
> 
> _Fluff._

“Come on, Scott.”

“Reyes, I'm _fine_.”

The soft _whooshing_ sound of the doors to the Pathfinder's quarters opened to two people entering. The smuggler casually dragged his scowling boyfriend back into his room.

“ _Cariño_.” Reyes gave him an unamused stare. Scott tried to argue again.

“Reyes, really. I need to work—"

“Nope.” Reyes pulled Scott closer to the bed, wearing the scowl on his face this time, arms crossed on his chest.

Scott sighed, mentally noting how adorable his boyfriend was even with a frown on his face.

The smuggler huffed, he couldn't be mad at him for long — he cupped both of the younger man's cheeks, brushing his rough skin there. “You need sleep, darling.”

The Pathfinder blushed under the feel of Reyes’ hands, he watched as lips firmly were placed on his forehead. He blushed even deeper, the bright read colour burning to the tips of his ears.

“Come. You need to get out of these clothes.” Reyes murmured, wasting no time in helping his boyfriend out of his shirt.

The younger man shivered as nimble fingers touched his bare skin, it was a bit ticklish as well. “You know there are other ways to get me in bed, Reyes.”

The smuggler tried to give him another scowl but failed when there was a small quirk of his lips and a hint of amusement in his eyes. “Scott…”

“I'm _kidding_.” Scott giggled, already getting out of his pants and was left with his underwear.

Reyes rolled his eyes playfully, snaked his arms around the younger man's waist, holding him closer to him. He gave a small kiss on Scott’s nose. Scott on the other hand, placed his arms around the older man's neck.

Reyes gently maneuvered his boyfriend towards the bed as Scott clung onto him like a koala, he playfully pushed him on the bed, letting him fall on the soft mattress with a flop.

“ _Nuh uh_ , you're staying with me, babe.” Scott huffed, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and stopped him from doing anything else. Reyes seemed hesitant for a moment, looking back at the work he had to do and places he needed to go until Scott moved his hand to his fingers, threading them together. Those bright blue eyes shining up to him. “Please?” 

Reyes absolutely cannot say no to those eyes.

Reyes sighed before shrugging off his jacket and his rest of his clothes. He glanced towards his boyfriend who had the biggest grin on his face knowing that he won over him, giving him a tender stare at his bare body.

He only chuckled, flopping onto the bed next to Scott, quickly wrapping his arms around him tightly. Scott nuzzled into his lover's warmth comfortably, placing his arms to the back of Reyes’ back, smoothing his fingers on the scars there. They both tangled their legs, closing any space between them as much as possible.

“Now sleep, _cariño_.” Reyes softly kissed on top of Scott’s head, inhaling the scent of his dark brown hair.

The younger man only hummed in contented joy. In a matter of minutes, the Pathfinder had already fallen asleep in his lover's arms, peacefully slumbered.

The smuggler took another look at the sleeping man, careful not to wake him. He decided that he can worry about his work later, a little break couldn't hurt.

He smiled — softly placing another kiss on the younger man's temple before following Scott into dreamland.

* * *


	2. One Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were apart for too long. _Too_ long. And Scott only needed one answer from Reyes.
> 
> _Fluff and hints of smut._

It felt far too long since Scott landed in Kadara.

How long was it? Seven months? Eight months? Scott wasn't sure. He didn't care anymore, the moment he saw Reyes at the docks, waiting for him with open arms — he took the first run out the airlock to wrap his arms around the man.

Now here they were, on the same rooftop they shared their first kiss. They shared no words, just complete silence.

Scott took the first glance to the man that he missed so much. Reyes could feel those eyes watch him so closely, he turned to him.

The younger man's icy blue eyes were so shy and timid, he watched as those eyes glanced down to his lips. He slowly gave a smile to him, his own luscious lips begging to be kissed.

So Reyes kissed him.

Scott shivered as he felt Reyes’ hand squeeze his thigh, he gasped into the kiss. He tilted his head to get a better angle and his arms slowly wrapped around Reyes’ neck. He brushed the other man's hair, slowly and gently pulling on the roots. They languidly kiss for a while until the older man swipe his tongue on his lower lip then biting them eagerly.

Scott whine was muffled with their own mouths, sliding their tongues together. He began to play with Reyes's clothes, fumbling his fingers across his shoulder, touching and grasping. He landed his hand on the man's chest, feeling his heart picking up the same speed as his own.

“Can we… I want-” Scott pulled back to take in a heavy breath, looking into Reyes’ golden half-lidded eyes. “Can we, Reyes?”

Reyes took a peek at Scott's flushed face, his lips apart to let small puffs of breath, his hands gripping on his clothes. He swallowed, nodding.

“Yes.” That was all. One answer. One answer was all it took and Reyes just pulls Scott into a short kiss before dragging him away. There was a smile on his face that said a thousand words.

They didn't make it all the way to the elevator but they were aching to _touch_ , to _feel_. Still, they kept their ground, pulling their lips away as they remembered they were still in public eye and anyone could see them. Rather not risking both of them getting caught, Reyes dragged his lover by hand all the way to his apartment.

There was a moment in the elevator where the two of them were alone, they wasted no time to latch their lips hungrily. Hands itching to hike up their clothes.

“ _Reyes_.” Scott gasped out between kisses, greedy to taste more and more. “I want you.”

The quiet _ding_ alerted them both and they practically ran towards Reyes’ apartment, not caring that they were an absolute mess with their clothes mussed and their hair disheveled. Quickly unlocking the door, Reyes chuckled at how Scott was pressing him against the door and pushed him inside.

“Getting insatiable now, are we?” Reyes teased, a smirk playing on his face as Scott chuckled, immediately tugging the older man's flight suit.

What happened next was a complete blur to the both of them, they only vaguely remember taking off each other's clothes and throwing them on the ground, groping and touching every part of exposed skin as much as possible and kissing most of the time as they climbed into the bed, naked and bare.

“I missed this- I missed _you_.” Scott harshly whispered, voicing his wants, as he needily cried for Reyes - aching to be touched, marked, filled. He looked into his lover's eyes with nothing but want, lust, and love.

They whispered, gasped each other's names, muttering numerous _I love you_ 's more than they can count as they made love that night. Hard and desperate at first before they eased into a more sensual, gentle and slower pace as minutes turn into hours. They spent those few hours replacing those missed months of not having to see each other, taking all the time in the galaxy to reacquaint with their bodies.

Reyes took in the sight every part of Scott's body, praising him and his beauty - marking Scott as his as Scott marked Reyes as his.

“I love you, Scott.” Reyes huffed, followed by a groan erupted from him, a single drop of sweat rolled down from his forehead and sticking to his skin.

Scott shivered, biting his lips as pleasure surged through his body. He reached for his lover's hand, sliding their fingers together, never wanting to let go. “I-I love you too.”

As they blissfully reach their ends with a grunt and a moan each, they shared heavy breaths as they claimed back down from their high. Reyes collapsed on top on the man with exhaustion, his eyes starting fall. He listened to Scott's erratic heartbeat, the pulse pumping blood to his flushed face and neck. The older man nuzzled his fully bruised red and purple marked neck affectionately, kissing and lapping the marks he left.

Scott was beginning the snore off and Reyes just lets out a laugh in amusement, he brushed the younger man's hair from falling on his eyes then wiped away the glistening sweat casting a glossy sheen on Scott's pale skin.

“ _Cariño_. Don't sleep just yet, you promised me cuddles.” Reyes faked a hurt tone in his voice, grinning when Scott opens one eye open to him, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I did, didn't I?” Scott said, voice hoarse and tired but the love in his eyes never disappeared.

The smuggler climbed off Scott and moved back on the bed, shifting his body so that he laying on his side, facing the Pathfinder. He balanced himself on his elbow, looking down at his lover with the same loving eyes. His hands traveled down from the man's chest to his hips, brushing the hip bone suggestively.

Scott giggled, reaching up to cup the man's jawline, thinking how handsome Reyes was post-sex. Messy dark curls of hair falling on his eyes, the still flushed expression on his face. Scott couldn't help but scoot closer to him, patting the pillow, indicating for him to lay down.

“C’mhere.” Scott snuggled up into the crook of Reyes’ neck, their naked bodies were pressing against each other, their legs tangled intimately. Reyes stopped for a moment to reach for the sheets and covered their chilled bodies. 

“Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.” 

The older man didn't say anything at first, he wanted to say so much, he wanted to explain how much he loved the way Scott is sprawled on the bed, naked and relaxed. He wanted to comment how long they were apart, that seeing Scott's face running out the Tempest was worth all those sleepless nights. He wanted to say _so much_ , but he only smiled.

“Thank you, _querido_." Reyes settles, barely a whisper — giving a final sigh. His body slumps into the bed, sharing the warmth of his lover. Content, giving Scott a small kiss on the head before his consciousness slipped away, his eyes slowly fluttering close whilst the younger man stayed awake — listening to the slow heartbeat of the man he loves.

* * *


	3. Backseat Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned over to greet himself to the ever so beautiful Scott Ryder on the driver's seat with playful blue eyes that Reyes simply adored and devilish lips growing into a mischievous smile.
> 
> “Hey there, handsome.”  
> 
> 
> _50's AU, fluff, angst, homophobia and use of homophobic slurs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, basically reyes is a gang leader and scott is just a normal student, studying for his entrance exams but hes also the son of THE alec ryder. this au is set in late 50s! around the time where homosexuality is still very taboo and considered a illegal act.
> 
> okay youve been warned, there will be a use of homophobic slurs here (just putting this out there, yall are warned) AND ALSO this might be slight historically inaccurate, i tried my best with my research! i hope yall enjoy this because this js one of my favourite au's i made with my friend, andy! SO THIS IS FOR YOU ANDY

_21st June, 1959._

The drive-in cinemas were always crowded, just a heap full of bodies surrounding the popcorn area and the toilets, there was nothing like bodies smushing in together on a hot Sunday night.

It was something Reyes got accustomed to. The smell of gasoline of the cars piling up in front of the drive in, young rebellious adults having to make up their last chances of their youth and do something wild once in a lifetime — either it'd be sneaking out of the comfort of their homes without their parents knowing, going out with their friends and simply taking themselves to the drive-in cinemas.

Reyes watched as a group of girls giggled and waved over to him, flaunting their dresses and batting their eyes lashes, he sent a charming smile to them to please them — the girls squealed to each other in excitement before they ran off with their other friends. Reyes rolled his eyes in exasperation once they were gone, his lips blowing off the final smoke and throwing the cigarette to the ground, stepping it under his boot, as the remnants of the smoke disappeared into the dark night sky. Somewhere in the background, he could hear music playing from one of the park cars, laughter and loud chatter from people alike.

He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest, the leather jacket accentuating his figure nicely. He wondered how long till the movie starts.

“ _Psst!_ Aquila to Charlatan. Aquila to Charlatan-”

“You don't need to do that when we're five meters away from each other, Aquila.” Reyes says bluntly, casually looking over the wall next to him was a dear member of the Collective. The man was wearing the signature leather jacket proudly, the sign of the upside-down crown embroidered on the back of the jacket. 

“Right— sorry.” The young man coughed awkwardly, scratching his head in embarrassment. He turned his head to his leader, leaning closer to him, whispering. “Sloane's members are here.”

Reyes furrowed his brows. “The Outcasts? With Kaetus? What about the queen herself?”

“Only Kaetus, no sign of Sloane. There are a few other members scattered around. I already had Crux checked the perimeter.”

Reyes nodded in acknowledgement, keeping all the details efficiently in his head, if the Outcasts try to play something dirty in mind, they have to get through Reyes first. “Good. Keep an eye on them.”

“Aye, aye, Charlatan.”

He sighed, feeling a bit unsettled with the name. He hates codenames after all. “You know you don't need to call me that.”

“Yeah- uh, sorry.”

Reyes snorted as the young man walked away from him, he already had done his duties, he didn't need to stay there any longer. All there is left to make sure Kaetus or any of the members don't try to do anything funny.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, as the crowd that surrounded him with adults and teenagers alike grew tenfold, the movie was going to start soon, there were too many people here. Reyes didn't really like being smushed with a hundred other people — in fact, he _never_ goes to these kinds of events, there was only one reason why he came of course. Not out of courtesy for his members to let loose and have fun, but _one_ person.

But before he could even do anything, something caught his eye.

There was a bright blue tint of colour in the corner of his eye that caught his attention, he turned his head to the numerous cars parked and ready for the movie and the ‘58 Chevy Impala stood out like a sore thumb in the crowds. His lips quirk into a smile.

_He's here._

Reyes pushed himself off the wall, brushing down his jacket from any unnecessary wrinkles, imaginary specks and remainders of smoke bits. He fixed his greased up hair for the tenth time that night as he strode over to the gorgeous car with confidence.

He knocked on the tinted window, catching the drivers attention and he heard an immediate click on the door. He opened the door and climbed himself into the Chevy Impala quickly, closing the door and it's automatic lock locked him and the driver. _Alone at last._

He turned over to greet himself to the ever so beautiful Scott Ryder on the driver's seat with playful blue eyes that Reyes simply adored and devilish lips growing into a mischievous smile.

“Hey there, handsome.” Scott whispered before quickly closing the space between them, his arms locked around Reyes’ neck and their lips met hungrily.

Reyes chuckled the kiss. It was out of nowhere but it was welcome. He closed his eyes in delight, kissing his boyfriend back ferociously. His lips tasted so good, he was just addictive, he loved kissing him. One hand reached up to brush Scott’s stubbled cheek, while the other was brushing down the man's back.

Scott pulled away and breathed heavily, he looked into Reyes’ golden sharp orbs. “I wanted to do that all day. It's been too long.”

Reyes grinned, his eyes crinkling playfully. “We've only been gone a few hours without seeing each other, Scott.”

“Yeah, but every second without you is _too long._ ” Scott pouted, leaning his forehead on Reyes’, his dainty fingers brushing the back of his hair softly.

Reyes chuckled as a wicked smirk appeared on his face, licking his lips unconsciously, glancing back at his boyfriend's lips. “Then let's not waste anymore time, yes?”

Scott couldn't agree more.

Their lips met again, the same hungry and lustful force took over them as they pawed and gripped each other's hair, skin, clothes. Their mouths noisily puckered and let out short gasps in between kisses as they melded passionately through the single moment.

“The movie is going to start, don't you want to watch it?” Scott whispered in the kiss, letting out a small smile when Reyes nibbled his lower lip seductively.

“ _Mhm_ , then you'll just be distracting me all night.” Reyes mouthed Scott's lips softly, a quiet moan elicited from the man's mouth.

“Damn right I will.” Scott gave a smirk that did things to Reyes' heart, tugging Reyes’ hair with one hand and pulling him by the collar of his leather jacket in the other into another passionate kiss, his tongues swiping across each other's lips and exploring their mouths thoroughly. They were lost in their own small world, away from the reality around them, they only can taste the sweetness of their lips, the rough and warm hands trailing on each other, their hearts beating as one.

The kiss gradually became slower and sensual as heat rose up from each other's cheeks, the warm glow blushing and radiating from their bodies as the heat continued to travel down in their stomach, heading south as small whines and noises spill out of their mouths.

Reyes moved his lips to the man's jawline, kissing down his neck and lower, sucking gently to the soft skin there.

“Reyes…” Scott sighed as he closed his eyes in content, a whimper escaped him, holding his boyfriend closer to him and—

_Knock, knock._

Both of them jumped at the sound of the gentle knocking on the windows. Scott looked behind him with slight anxiety and hid himself into his boyfriend's neck, his face bright red and finding every intention to grip harder on his boyfriend's jacket.

“Alright, lovebirds, you had your moment! Scott, sweetie, I apologise for interrupting your daily make out session, I need to borrow your boyfriend real quick!” Keema's voice was muffled against the other side of the window, her tone teasing and giggly. Like she knew that Reyes won't pull out another excuse for this after exposing them.

Reyes growled in annoyance, whispering " _damn woman_ " under his breath. His face contorted into a harsh expression, glaring at the window where Keema was standing outside. His cheeks were still flushed and his hair is a mess from Scott tugging on it and he's bound to scandalize Keema and the rest of the Collective.

 _Just when it was getting so good too_.

He let out a sigh, brushing the back of his boyfriend's neck, kissing his head and gave a small apology to him. Scott lifted up his head, who was in the same position as him, face all flushed, his lips red and swollen from all the kissing, taking short breaths. He looked so beautiful.

Scott just smiles and whispers, “It's okay.” 

Reyes’ heart melted, cupping his cheeks with both hands. “I'll be back soon, okay?”

“Bring me back popcorn, please?” Scott giggled, his smile so bright that it brought the sparkling stars to shame. Reyes thought he couldn't love anyone even more than Scott.

“Promise.” Reyes gave him another brief kiss before getting out of the car and kept his gaze on Scott even after he closed the door.

The Charlatan walked over to the other side of the car and saw Keema in her usual gaudy get up, leaning smugly against the car with a smirk, she tilted her head and examined Reyes' dishevelled appearance and gave him a chuckle. “Had fun?” 

Reyes glared at her. “This better be good.”

“Oh, yes, it is. I wouldn't interrupt you and dear Scott for no reason, you know.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a hand resting on her hips. The smirk still plastered on her face. Keema had always had a thing in digging her nose where it doesn't belong and that includes Reyes’ own love life.

Reyes’ face grew hotter by the minute as he walked with Keema back to the Collective. He took a minute to fix back his hair and his mussed clothes to look more presentable than something that screamed more of ‘ _interrupted make out session'_.

Even with his attempts to change his appearance before arriving to his group, it seems it was still obvious by the flushed look on his face. He greeted his members who grouped into a circle at the back of the cinema screen that was currently playing another alien movie. At his arrival, he was responded with wolf whistles, several whooping and snickering from his members, along with Crux and Aquila having similar smug looks on their faces.

“Doing a little back seat bingo, aren't you?” One of the members says, eliciting for the whole group to laugh.

 _Jesus Christ, they were never gonna let this go._ Reyes mentally groaned to himself as his face was flushed red to the tips of his ears, body warm in embarrassment.

“Now that you all have _graciously_ brought me here, what's up?” Reyes sighed, trying to ignore the funny stares he's getting, he took a moment to subtly fix his messy hair. _Whatever_ this is, it can wait, he'd preferably rather be back in the automobile with Scott right now — kissing those perfect lips again.

He needs to get the image of Scott’s pretty face off of his mind, it was _definitely_ distracting him.

His member's teasing looks immediately dropped, their expressions turned more serious. Even Keema was having a hard time keeping up her smile a few minutes ago.

“Sloane's here.” She had said, catching Reyes off guard.

_Okay, he didn't expect that._

“She's here?” Reyes' expression soured, what was she doing here, of all places?

“She just arrived. We don't know what she's doing here or what she wants, she could be plotting something for all we know.” Crux replied, the woman with dyed red hair, crossing her arms defensively.

“We just saw her past at the back with her minions following her like dogs.” Aquila nodded, motioning his hands to further back where the cars were facing up front to the screen, an array of motorcycles parked right there where most of the Collective's motorbikes settled, including Reyes’.

Reyes thought deeply, what was that woman plotting? She hasn't been the slightest bit nice ever since she claimed her place here and made her mark in this town, threatening the good people in it. The cops had a hard time arresting her for her crimes when there was no _hard_ evidence, no real evidence of what she's done. And It ticked Reyes off.

“What's the plan, boss?” Aquila asked, the young man looked nervous, he couldn't blame him at all.

Reyes pondered for a moment. “I want every single one of you on your guard and watch my back, let me handle her.”

“Reyes— you're crazy! You know what she's capable of.” Keema nudged Reyes’ shoulder, looking at him with a mix of emotions, unsure if she wanted to risk her best friend's life tonight of all nights.

Sloane and her Outcast had meddling rumors to torment people for her own gain, getting out important information and leaving them to rot or _worse_ , dead. Her minions would catch a poor, oblivious victim, bring them to a secluded area and hurt them every possible way. This too, couldn't be proved to the authorities as there was no evidence of her crimes, no matter how many times victims fall to her hand and try to bring it up to light. Whether they were threatened to keep quiet or they were executed, Reyes _really_ didn't want to know. He didn't want to risk exposing himself or any of his members to that sort of fate. But he also knew that Sloane wouldn't want to take the chance for her minions to cause a scene in the middle of a crowded area here, where so many eyes could see them. _Bastards_.

“Trust me, she won't pull anything dangerous. Not here.” Reyes reassured his team, he was responded with doubtful and agitated whispers.

“Reyes.” Keema placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her expression neutral yet her eyes gave a hint of concern. “Are you sure about this?”

Reyes chuckled, a smile gracefully appeared on his face. “Have I ever been wrong?”

Keema rolled her eyes, a small smile quirking up. “Yes, so many times. I can name every single one of them.”

Reyes had no doubt that she could, he amused himself at the thought. Ignoring the comment, he dismissed the Collective, all of them sharing unsettled gazes to one another, not keen on the idea of their leader to this danger.

The man had made his way to the parked motorcycles, where he saw a group of people talking, the signature Outcast symbol embroidered on the back of their leather jackets was unmistakable. He glanced around him to see his Collective blend in the crowd, camouflaging so that their presence wasn't known as they gave wary looks, ready to back up their leader if the Outcast started to throw hands.

As Reyes got closer to the group, they looked over to him with all similar smirks on their faces.

“ _Well_ , lookie here — isn't it the infamous Charlatan.”

Reyes turned around the voice that belong to no one ever than Sloane Kelly, her sharp mismatched eyes throwing a indecisive glare at Reyes, the leather jacket snugly wore around her shoulders like a cape, her hands in her pockets as her boots clacked on the hard ground menacingly. Reyes crossed his arms, not showing any fear to her intimidating looks.

“Hard to believe the queen herself would come to places like this.” Reyes threw a smile at her, rocketing his charm levels as his eyebrows raised in question and his golden orbs squinted at her dangerously.

“Oh, nothing like a bit of fun, no?” Sloane looked unamused, her ' _resting bitch face_ ' as his members like to call it gave no indication that she was threatened by the Charlatan. " _What_ — am I not allowed for such events?”

Reyes didn't reply, keeping the smile on his face and studied the woman's body language as she continued on their little chat.

“But nevermind that. I hear… a little bird told me you've been friendly with Alec Ryder's son.”

Reyes’ smile fell, there was a bitter, metallic taste at the back of his throat as he felt a heavyweight plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

Sloane's lips turned into an evil smirk as her gaze darkened, taking a few steps closer to him.

“I have no idea what you're talking about—” 

“Oh, don't play dumb. We can see the _puppy_ eyes you make at him.” Sloane growled, her face contorted into a disgusted expression.

Reyes swallowed, he was not about to bring Scott into this mess, not on his watch, not over his _dead body_.

“You're just a cute _daffy_ , aren't you?” She laughed, Reyes can hear the Outcast members behind him snickering at the use of the slur.

The man almost popped a vein as his jaw clenched hard, trying to keep his cool. He wanted to say something, something snarky to bite back at her but his throat struggled to form words. His head scrambling as he thought of Scott in danger. He watched her eyes look over to the cars and Reyes panics for a moment, instinctively he looked over to the '58 Chevy to make sure there weren't any Outcast members surrounding the automobile.

 _No, no, no, no_ —

“I didn't think you'd be the type to take _men._ ” She whispered as she continued to mock him, Reyes gazed over Scott's car and mentally sighing in relief when he saw everything was fine but he knew that she was trying to exploit him, exposing Scott as his weakness which leaves him in a great disadvantage. _Fuck_.

Somehow, he was glad that his members were far away from earshot to hear the conversation.

With a few steps closer, Sloane tried to tower over him with a dark smirk on her face. “It'd be a shame if _something_ happened to your precious Ryder—”

 _Fuck no._ Something snapped in Reyes, growling harshly out his response, pushing her away by the shoulders from him hard and kept a strong glare at her. “Lay one single finger on him and I will—”

“Will _what_? _Report me_? Have fun trying to get me into cuffs, love. You'll only be playing _yourself._ ” Sloane stepped back a few steps, showing her hands in defeat, her smirk glowering with satisfaction. Like a cat cornering a mouse into their trap.

The _bitch_ looked too smug with herself and it took all of Reyes’ will power to punch her in the face as she backed up with her Outcast minions. Reyes restrained himself from growling again, she got him.

“Welp, I'll be going now, go run back to your little boyfriend now, love.” Sloane blew a kiss and waved to him as the rest of the Outcast members followed behind her, their insults and snickers loud in Reyes’ ears. They strolled back to their motorbikes, Sloane riding her own, Kaetus and the others were right behind her. The loud revving catching everyone's attention as they ride out of the parking lot.

As he sighed in relief, Reyes closed his eyes in exhaustion, he heard shuffling of the Collective behind him. He suddenly hears a string of curses and groans of sheer anger alone from his members, he looks up to his members examining their own motorbikes - the tires flat on the ground. The Outcasts leaving a last message to the Collective.

“Fucking _bitch_.” Reyes growled under his breath, he swore he would've punched Sloane Kelly in the face. He shrugged off the itching need to scream off of his face, rubbing his temples.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to be greeted with Keema's worried face. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Reyes pushed the hand away, a clear sign that he didn't want to talk. He could hear Keema sigh, calling out his name as his legs forced him to walk away. “I need a minute.”

His legs subconsciously brought him back to Scott's '58 Chevy, he knocked on the tinted door again and the door clicked open. Reyes opened the door and climbed inside with a tired sigh. The man watched as Scott's face lit up to see his boyfriend again, unaware of the danger upon him.

“Hey.” Scott smiled, his smile so bright and _pure._ Too pure for this stained and oppressed world that they were forced to live in.

Reyes shook off his frown, exhaling shakily and kissed the man on his head, smiling back to him. He wrapped a protective hand around Scott, keeping him close and the man responded eagerly to his touch, snuggling further into Reyes’ embrace. His sore eyes softened at the comforting aura of his boyfriend, he was so blessed to have him and yet so cursed.

He felt so helpless, knowing that Sloane had her eyes on Scott. She was going to get her dirty hands on him any time soon and Reyes swore to himself to never let that happen. Keema and the others need to know this soon, but for now…

He wants to be with his boyfriend right now.

“Reyes, what's wrong?”

Reyes felt a soft hand cup his face, thumbs brushing his cheeks sweetly. He caught Scott’s concerned blue orbs that imitated the blue sky and sea.

Reyes opened his mouth, his brain trying to come up with ways to _tell him_ that he needs to go home now and locked into the safety of his home, staying away from going outside, from Sloane and the Outcasts.

_Go home._

_You're in danger._

_They will target you because of me._

_You'll get hurt._

_I don't want that to happen to you._

“It's—nothing. I'm just glad to see you.” He whispers, a sour taste in his mouth.

He swore to himself that he wouldn't _lie_ to Scott again, he didn't need to. But circumstances like this, he couldn't possibly let Scott get exposed to more danger. He placed his own hand on top of Scott’s, shifting his head so he could kiss the palm.

His boyfriend deflated, his face blushed a bright red, a dumbstruck smile gracing on his face. He leaned into him, giving him a tender kiss. Reyes kissed back, his wandering eyes fluttered close.

_I promise— I will protect you._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Daffy_ or _Daffodil_ \- a slur against homosexuals and cross-dressers (as in the film J. Edgar, when Hoover's mother explains why real-life cross-dresser Barton Pinkus was called "Daffy" (short for "Daffodil" and the equivalent of a pansy), and admonishes, "I'd rather have a dead son than a daffodil for a son".  
>  _Backseat Bingo_ \- a term for (mostly teenagers) making out in the back seat of a car.


End file.
